


thanks for the skittles

by wesnenski



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Neil has a car kink, Road Head, can u blame him tho, fuckboys, no really, they're hella fuckboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesnenski/pseuds/wesnenski
Summary: There’s something sexy about driving at night, Neil thinks, especially when it’s with Kevin.He pictures Kevin’s pupils blown wide behind his glasses, eclipsing startling green, long fingers with white knuckles wrapped around the steering wheel, wet lips parted in ecstasy.This is bliss.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Neil Josten
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	thanks for the skittles

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr, but as I've since deleted my blog, I am reposting for anyone who cares to read.
> 
> Dedicated to that one girl who asked me if she could make "You're disgusting and you don't deserve me" her senior quote. I hope u did it. :-)

They stop at a 7/11 just on the edge of downtown.

Kevin needs a new lighter and a pack of sugar-free Sourpatch Watermelon. Neil doesn’t need anything, but the dwindling sunset glow over the parking lot is perfect selfie lighting, if you’re asking him, so it’s not like he’s going to argue.

There’s a few boys loitering outside the sliding glass doors and they stare in Neil’s direction as he leans back on the sleek black hood of Kevin’s Challenger, angling his phone towards his face and pouting into the camera. _Click._

Neil can’t tell if they’re staring at him or the car, so he ignores them.

Probably the car.

_Click._

It’s coming up on eight p.m, and Neil _knows_ they’re meant to paint the other side of the dock tonight but he’s been _distracted_ ever since six when Kevin brushed him off with a “ _Later, baby boy_ ,” right in front of the busboy at Sweetie’s. _That_ was… well. _Well_. He’s not quite in the mood for graffiti, anymore, anyway.

_Click._

Kevin’s done inside the store faster than Neil expected because he’s still trying to find a perfect selfie angle when he hears “What, are you, like, taking selfies?” from the direction of the exit. As if Kevin actually gives a shit.

He lowers his phone just in time to watch Kevin round the drivers’ side of the car, cigarette already dangling between his lips and tiny plastic _THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU_ bag in hand.

“Yeah,” he says, “For your _dad_.”

“You’re disgusting and you don’t deserve me,” Kevin sneers, but he pulls a bag of Skittles and can of tropical Red Bull from the bag and sticks them in Neil’s cup holder anyway.

The boys at the entrance are still staring. Kevin glares at them, like, “Fuck off,” and Neil feels a shot of arousal in his gut at the way the filthy words linger on his lips. “I want to suck you off,” he says, impulsively.

Kevin tilts his head down, stares at him over the tops of his white-rimmed sunglasses. He’s so fucking hot Neil thinks he’ll combust. “Get in the car, sweetheart.”

Normally, Neil hates when Kevin calls him sweetheart, but he’s in a mood tonight, and he slides into the passenger seat without protest. He pops the tab on the Red Bull and drains the whole thing in one long, dizzying go, eyes watering a bit at the sting of the carbonation on his smoke-raw throat.

Kevin asks, “Where to? Dock?”

Neil runs the ball of his tongue piercing along the line of his bottom teeth. “No,” he says. “Just drive.”

###

There’s something sexy about driving at night, Neil thinks, especially when it’s with Kevin.

The Challenger’s engine purrs underneath the hood, sending sick vibrations through the floor and Neil’s body, barely audible over the thud of heavy trap blaring from the sound system.

Kevin is slouching in the drivers’ seat, one wrist draped lazily over the curve of the steering wheel, head tilted against the headrest. Neil feels a thrill rush through him, like always, and he shoves his seat belt behind him to clamber to his knees on the seat.

“K,” he says, hoarsely, but Kevin doesn’t respond. His only answer is a minute twitch at the corner of his mouth, the hint of a smirk. Lights are speeding past them on either side, reflecting off the dark black of Kevin’s glasses.

Neil reaches for his belt.

For all Kevin’s supposed apathy, he’s already rock-hard, straining against the confines of his jeans. Neil unbuttons them and shoves the front down with practiced ease; it’s all of two seconds before he’s leaning over the center console and applying his mouth. Kevin lets out a deep groan, then, and Neil feels his body shake as he exhales.

_This is bliss._

He pictures Kevin’s pupils blown wide behind his glasses, eclipsing startling green, long fingers with white knuckles wrapped around the steering wheel, wet lips parted in ecstasy.

Kevin’s free hand drops to the back of Neil’s head, tightening in the curls there to force him down further. He feels his eyes water, stinging, but he relaxes his throat and traces the ball of his tongue ring along the length of Kevin’s cock.

Kevin’s like “Oh, _fuck_ , baby,” and Neil whimpers a little and uses his right hand to palm at his own cock through the fabric of his shorts.

He can tell when Kevin’s close by the way his muscled thighs tense, the way the engine roars and the car surges in speed when his foot twitches on the accelerator. Kevin’s hand tightens almost painfully in Neil’s hair and he moans, closing his lips around Kevin’s cock just in time for his hips to jerk up as he comes.

When he finally pulls away and sits upright, he leaves his lips parted just barely, pink tongue darting out to swipe cum from the corner of his mouth, and he waits to do it until Kevin turns to look at him. His glasses have long since slipped from his face.

“Fucking hell, Neil.”

Neil reaches for his bag of candy in the cup holder, licking the last of Kevin’s cum from his lips. “Thanks for the Skittles,” he says.

Kevin laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Back when I was still on Tumblr, a lovely friend made an aesthetic for this drabble. It's still beautiful and you can [check it out here](https://gavinsky.tumblr.com/post/151210383930/kevin-tilts-his-head-down-stares-at-him-over-the)!


End file.
